Sweet tooth
by dayana82
Summary: Written for the morgangarcia community on LJ. The idea occured to me when I heard the lines I quoted in the beginning of the story. MorganGarcia please read and review


**Title: **Sweet tooth

**Pairing:** Morgan/Garcia

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Neither the show nor the characters belong to me, they belong to CBS. Nonetheless, I love to borrow them from time to time. I inserted the quote, it's from the second episode of season 3 _In Birth and Death_.

**Summary:** Written for the morgangarcia community on LJ. The prompt was chocolate.

Actually, this idea came to my mind when I heard the MG banter I quoted in the beginning on the show – and the chocolate prompt was the perfect chance to write it down.

**warnings:** none

**AN:** _Thanks so much to Gretchen for beta-reading this piece in less than two hours. You're awesome, great and you rock! ;)_

_Garcia, baby girl, please tell me something I want to hear._

_You are a statuesque god of sculpted chocolate thunder._

_How about something I don't already know?_

_I have a sweet tooth._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey, baby girl." Derek grinned when he entered her inner sanctum. "Ready to go home?"

"In a minute." she sighed and started to shut her babies down for the night.

Derek frowned a little. "Are you okay?" he asked carefully.

"Sure." Penelope shrugged refusing to turn around and look at him. "It's just… I don't know."

Slowly he stepped behind her, put his hands on her shoulders and started to knead them. "What's wrong, sweetness? Talk to me!"

"Well, first Elle and now Gideon." Penelope replied in a low voice. "This job is eating all of us up."

"Not all of us." he softly objected. "Not you and not me."

"Not so far." she sighed again and closed her eyes leaning into his gentle touch.

Derek turned her chair around, pulled her to her feet and then right into his arms, holding her tight against his body. "It won't eat us up." He whispered. "I'll make sure of that."

She nodded and buried her face in his chest. "I was just thinking that this team is starting to fall apart. Maybe one day none of us will be left and I… I don't know. I just can't imagine doing this job without this team."

"Emily has grown into this team over the past months." Derek argued. "Don't get me wrong, I miss Elle. But Emily has become a part of this family. We'll do fine with or without Gideon."

"I know." she nodded. "It's just… that I was just starting to get along with him."

He smirked a little: "Yeah, he could be a challenge."

"You weren't locked up in your office with him and you didn't have to clean the mess he left behind." she chuckled.

Derek gently kissed the top of her head and whispered: "I'll miss him too. But I'm sure we'll get used to doing this job without him."

"Yeah, probably." she sighed once more. "But still it makes me… kinda sad."

He wrapped his arms tighter around her and gently swayed her back and forth. "Come on, goddess!" he commanded. "Let's go home and see if I can distract your thoughts a little."

Penelope looked up at him and couldn't help but smirk: "Anything in particular you have in your gorgeous mind?"

Laughing he put an arm around her shoulders and led her out of her office. "Be patient, my sweet lady. You'll find out, I promise."

She wrapped her arm around his waist to pull him just a little closer as they walked to his car. Having Derek distracting her thoughts was the one thing that kept her sane in this job. At first it had only been their playful banter until after Derek's past had been revealed to her and the rest of the team.

Back then Penelope had been worried that Derek might be mad at her for breaking into his records. But all he had done once he had been back at the Bureau had been holding her in his arms and apologizing for not trusting her enough to tell her everything and that she had to find out about his past that way.

After that they'd become closer with each other. Until one day, about three months ago, they had crossed that tiny little line that had still kept their relationship nothing more but friendship. Both Penelope and Derek hadn't felt completely ready for that final step. But they'd soon grown into the new relationship.

"I'm glad we still have each other." Penelope whispered once they were sitting in the car and reached over to gently squeeze his hand.

"Me too." he smiled and placed a soft kiss into her palm.

They spent the whole way to Derek's apartment in silence. Sometimes Penelope wondered why she hadn't moved into his place considering the fact that she barely was in her own apartment anymore. But she wasn't sure they were ready to move in together yet.

Once he had closed the door to his apartment behind them Derek pulled Penelope into a deep kiss. For a few minutes the world around them stopped revolving and they both forgot about the case and that Gideon had left them and all the problems this might cause – especially for their youngest co-worker.

When they had to break the kiss for air Derek leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "I love you." He panted.

"I love you too, handsome." she whispered.

Smiling Derek released her from the warm embrace and pulled a plastic bottle out of his emergency bag. He grinned and held it out for her.

Penelope narrowed her eyes to read the label and then looked up at him raising one of her eyebrows. "What's that for?" she wanted to know.

Derek's grin grew wider and he teased: "Why, Penelope Garcia, I thought you of all people would know what to do with a whole bottle of liquid chocolate."

Before she could answer anything Derek pulled his shirt over his head, opened the bottle and spilled some of the chocolate over his bare chest. "You said you have a sweet tooth so I thought I would be your chocolate tonight. What do you think?"

She smirked and slowly stepped closer. "You know, my statuesque god of sculpted chocolate thunder, my addiction to chocolate just became so much bigger."

Derek happily closed his eyes as she started to lick the chocolate off his chest. He wasn't sure how they made it to his bed but suddenly he was on his back in nothing but his boxer briefs feeling the cool sheets beneath him. And Penelope was kneeling over him with that lecherous grin on her face he loved so much on her.

In a quick movement she grabbed the bottle from his hands before Derek could pour more chocolate over his body. "I want to decide which parts of your gorgeous body I want to lick the chocolate off." she said in her most sultry voice.

Who was he to argue with that? Not to mention that he was pretty sure Penelope knew that she was just heading for the exact part of his body he'd had in his wicked mind when he'd bought the bottle.


End file.
